The Hanyou of the Forest
by JadeFighter
Summary: This is a story of Inuyasha and Kagome. Duh But with a little, or maybe big twist. it's done... dum dum dum, HUNCHBACK style! well, minus the hump! :D hope ya'll enjoy it. R for violence and later chapters. Jade
1. Our Story Begins

Our story begins...

It begins on a dark night, two long boats float through the placid water near the docks of the feudal era city.

But nearby stands a muse as he watches the happenings with wise eyes and an emotionless face, even as he begins his musical illustration. The city's morning bells ring in the distance...

_Mornin' in Japan, the city awakes_

_To the bells of Musashi_

_The fisherman fishes,_

_The baker man bakes, _

_To the bells of Musashi_

_To the big bells as loud as the thunder_

_To the little bells soft as a song_

_And some say the soul of the cities _

_The toll of the bells,_

_The bells of Musashi_

"Listen, there beautiful, no? so many colors of sound so many changing moods. But enough of them, there is a more important story here, one of greed, betrayal, outcasts, and even love, a tale of a man and a monster"

"A man and a monster, Sesshoumaru-sama?" a little girl asks as she stares after the boats as they glide through the water.

"Yes, Rin, but as for who is the man and who is the monster is for themselves to decide, but watch as this story unfolds..."

_Dark was the night when they're tale was begin,_

_Near the docks of Musashi,_

_Four frightened demons slid silently under, _

_The docks near Musashi_

"Quiet the child, Izayoi!"

"Please don't cry, little one."

"Guard, we bring leverage for safe passage through Musashi" the one guiding the boat states to the man at the docking pier. As they proceed nearer, the man standing at the pier smiles the most evil smile ever to be created.

_But a trap has been laid for the Demons_

_And they gazed up in fear and alarm_

_At the figures whose clutches were iron_

_As much as the bells of Musashi_

"Naraku, Kikyo, what is the meaning of this?" Inutaisho growls at the man and woman placed each on a horse as dark as their souls. The evil woman laughs outright at the man who was once a great lord.

"That's Lord and Lady, mind you." She states haughtily at the now angry demon.

"I told you and your kind to stay out of all Musashi, and this is where you come?, such disrespect to my kingdom, tsk tsk..." the one called Naraku corrects Inutaisho, which only succeeds in angering him further.

"Last time I checked this was still the Higurashi Kingdom, **Naraku**." The demon spits every word as if it were venom at the king's advisor.

"And last time you checked you still had an ounce of power to control the western lands, but enough talk, its time for your punishment for the horror your kind has laid upon all humans, Inutaisho." Naraku declares with a smirk as he reins his horse to stand directly in front of the now restrained Youkai Lord.

"The only one who is hurting the human race is you and your so called Judgment!"

"Be that as it may, the people need someone to blame, demon filth, it may as well be your kind!" Kikyo spat at him as she, too, reins her horse in front of the Demon. She then glances at Naraku for their next move, and it isn't long to wait.

"Take them to the prisons; I want them broken by morning!" Naraku orders the youkai holding back their once lord. As they start to lead him away Kikyo notices that they haven't touched the human woman that was with the escape group. She wants to make sure she is taken as well.

"Take the whore as well, she is as bad as the rest of them, plotting with them and even mating with one of their kind!" she orders as the youkai guards stare in pity at their queen before drawing near to her to escort her. Inutaisho sees their hesitation and lunges from the grip of the other guards and tries to stop the youkai trying to grab his Izayoi, he succeeds in backing them off even as he tells her the last thing he would ever be able to tell her before his death.

"I love you, Izayoi, take the boy Inuyasha, and run, please RUN!" he screams at her to comply. She just stares blankly at the wounded Demon, her mate.

"Inu...Yasha..." she repeats.

"YES, now RUN!, you must protect our child!" even as he screams at her, something finally clicks in her head. Inuyasha, her, no their, only child's single chance for survival was her. Even as she realizes this she runs with the devils spawn themselves chasing her, but not before she tells the man she loved, just that, that her love is forever, over her shoulder. The always proud Inutaisho smiles at her retreating form even as darkness crowds his vision, even as he dies, his last thought is, "I have lived my life as much as I could" before his mind and soul slip from him, and death greets him at unconscious's door.

"Well done, my love." Naraku says to the so-called lady, Kikyo. As she replaces her bow on her horse's saddle.

"Why, thank you,** my** Lord, and now about that woman..."

"Ah yes, we should probably go after her shouldn't we?" He asks with feigned disinterest. They both take off after the fleeing woman as they see her running eastward.

'I have to get help, there is no way I can outrun them.' Izayoi thinks to herself. Even as she deliberates her options she sees a priest shrine not but a hundred feet from her. Her heart fills with hope as she climbs the steps and pounds on the doors for entrance.

"PLEASE, open up, I need help, PLEASE!!!" she screams at the unmoving doors. She gasps as she feels hands pull her off the ground by her hair. She slowly spins as she holds the baby tighter to her form, feeling the foul breath against her face she opens her eyes to the sinister face of the horrible Naraku.

"You should have run faster, dear Izayoi." He says as he throws her aside like a rag doll. Kikyo then trots up on her horse, dismounts and rips the bundle from Izayoi's arms. As the weakened form of the woman reaches for the child, it is dropped to the ground as the life drains from her. Her death caused by the sword protruding from her side. Kikyo sneers at the now dead woman and uncovers the baby only to drop it back on the ground. The baby wails at the mistreatment even as Kikyo backs away in horror.

"What is it Kikyo?" Naraku asks her calmly even as she keeps backing away from the crying child.

"It...It's... It's a...an ABOMINATION!" she shrieks with malice at the harmless child. She then looks to Naraku for his reaction.

"Abomination of what kind?"

"A Hanyou" she spits the word out as if it were poison in her mouth. She is in shock when she sees her accomplice merely laughing. "What's so funny about that?"

"If he bothers you that much, then kill him. Don't whine to me about it." He mocks. Kikyo then catches on to his game and smiles in false contentment, she picks up the baby and walks over to a well house nearby. Opening the doors, she walks to the well itself and holds the baby over the well preparing to drop it in the swirling darkness.

"STOP! Stop this at once!" cries a voice from outside the well house doors. "what have you people done, what is the meaning of the innocent blood of this woman on my shrine steps? What manner of evil are you to have done such a murderous act?" the shrine priest questions the pair. To which Naraku scoffs at the man's audacity.

"How dare you question my actions, lowly priest. I am the king's royal advisor, and you, commoner, have no right to question me," He continues while looking at the priest in disgust, "for your insolence, I shall place a curse on such a fool as you, your family shall be cursed for generations to come, people will fear and despise you, you who have questioned me." Naraku still continues on with a evil glint seeming to grow in his eyes. "forever shall you have a void in your hand, this void will grow even until it swallows you and those around you up, this shall be the male curse of your ENTIRE family!" he finishes with a scary demure about him. The priest then screams when his hand is pierced with the retrieved sword and watches as the hole grows and then stops, a small black void now evident where skin and bone had once been. The evil pair both smile as the priest runs to his shrine and shuts the gate and door in fear, completely forgetting about the boy, and the dead woman. Kikyo then speaks up with a now apparent uncertainty.

"Well now I just wouldn't feel right killing the poor creature..." she pouts at her partner.

"Then leave him in the forest, it is near the palace so we can watch him grow, and maybe even... maybe this foul creature may prove to be of some use to me...we can maybe even train him to be our own little bitch, ha-ha!!" He says with a laugh, "and this creatures name... yes a name is required...hmm...any ideas, dear lady Kikyo?"

"Hanyou will do just fine...HA-HA!" Kikyo cackles as she drops the baby, Inuyasha, as his parents called him... into a nearby bush, not really caring where he lands. The two then mount their horses and ride toward the gates allowing them into the great kingdom of Higurashi, Capitol of Musashi.

Meanwhile...

"Sesshoumaru-sama? What will happen to the 'Hanyou'? He seems not so scary to me...He's just a baby, right?" Rin questions quietly to her lost in thought protector.

"Just wait and see, Rin, this is a story that will unfold not so quickly..." he says in a solemn voice. He begins voicing his thoughts with song...

_Now here is a riddle to guess if you can,_

_Sing the bells of Musashi,_

_Who is the monster and who is the man?_

_Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells,_

_Bells of Musashi!_

Sesshoumaru's voice fades as he and his child companion walk into the fogs...

End Chapter

WELL! I hope ya'll enjoy the first chapter and I hope to have the next out soon, so hold onto your seatbelts... Kagome might be in the next chapter... I guess you'll just have to wait and see, now won't you? Kudos and peace

Jade

**Disclaimer**- Inuyasha is....never going to be mine... 'sigh' o well here is the disclaimer...peace!


	2. The Boy Who Found His Name

OKAY! Me back for chapter two, hope yall enjoy, read and review, maybe its just me, but I find reviews inspiring! But o wellies, here is the next chapter! Again Enjoy!

Chapter 2

**The Boy Who Found His Name**

8 years later after that fateful night…

"Where are you boy?" A voice yelled through the denseness of the forest. Meanwhile the boy running as if it were for his life was cursing the same voice calling out for him.

'Maybe if I keep running he'll give up or something, fucking bastard!' he thought to himself pretty much hoping against hope.

"You know the longer you run the madder I get, you little monster." Naraku said with a barely contained temper. "And you also know the more angry I am, the even more horrible the punishment!" he seethed at the still running boy. But just as he was about to catch him, Naraku merely smiled when he walked a few more yards and saw the boy standing completely still in front of him.

"At least you've finally decided to listen for once, although it still won't help you, you little mo..."

"Mister Naraku?" a small voice called from the clearing mere yards from where he and the boy had stopped in the forest. Naraku cursed himself for not realizing how close he had gotten to the palace and shrine.

"Yes, Princess?" he questioned through gritted teeth at the 6 year old now inching towards him.

"Oh, sorry thought I heard something!" she replied cheerfully. The boy had never looked happier as he stared at his savior. However, the look that Naraku gave him changed his outlook into one of even greater fear than had been before.

"Very well then, Princess Kagome, Maybe you should go back home now, maybe?" he said, hoping he wasn't glaring at the young girl. She merely smiled and proceeded to infuriate him.

"Well, daddy said I could come out and play until it got dark, and we just ate lunch, plus Miroku and Sango are gonna' come and play with me so don't worries bout me!" she said as she giggled as she looked past naraku to see a small boy looking terrified to death behind her father's advisor. Then she asked the most horrible question Naraku could have though of. "Can he come and play?" He barely contained the snarl that was forming even as she asked her question, but he soon found an answer that he hoped would deter her.

"No Princess, he is a dangerous demon and should not be taken lightly." He said smoothly.

"He doesn't look dangerous to me, plus daddy said I could play with whoever I want." She said matter of factly.

"FINE!" Naraku shouted at the impossible six-year-old, gaining him a smug smile from the victorious one. He then stormed off cursing her and her father and headed towards the castle, but not before whispering to the boy,

"Enjoy this while it lasts, because it won't!" Naraku didn't even have to check to see if he had heard him, he could smell the fear from a mile away. The boy started to walk back into the forest when someone clearing their throat stopped him.

"AHEM!, so what's your name?" Kagome asked innocently. He gawked at her as if she had grown another head, wondering if she had lost her mind, "what?, I just wanted to know!" she said defensively as he continued to stare at her.

"Why should I tell you?" he asked with a sneer similar to Naraku's.

"Because my daddy says its polite to ask someone's name if you don't know it!" she said with a pout.

"Do you always do what your daddy tells you, little girl?" he said laughing out loud at her which made her angry.

"No… not always." She said stubbornly.

"Do to!"

"Do NOT!"

"Do to"

"NO I DON'T!" she said with a now red face.

"Keh! Whatever, like I care…" he then turned to walk away again before a arm shot out to yank him back by his hair. "OW, what the fuck did you do that for bitch!" he screamed holding his throbbing head.

"AWWW... you shouldn't cuss! 'Sides, you were bein' mean. Now, are you gonna tell me your name or not?!" she said crossing her arms over her chest in firm resolution.

"Hanyou…" he replied miserably. The girl just stood shocked at the boy's confession before voicing her opinion.

"Hanyou? But that's not a name, who gave you that as a name?" she said scrunching up her face in confusion.

"Lord Naraku did, he took me in when I was abandoned and gave it to me, he said cause I deserved if for being born…" he admitted with a frown and sulk.

"Well, it's not a fitting name for you, I don't think, maybe… something a little better… whatcha say?" she said gaining her cheerful demeanor back, trying to bring him out of his sulk

"Whatever, I don't care." He said with nonchalance, secretly hoping she really would as told by the growing sparkle in his eyes. As Kagome thought for a minute, something seemed to call out to her… a sort of dejavu. As she closed her eyes in concentration, a name was slowly forming in her mind, but not by herself, the something that called to her was telling her, telling her the name he should have had.

"Got it!" she said after several minutes of deliberation. Unfortunately, 'Hanyou' had also been deep in thought and had gotten the shock of his life when something suddenly yelled in his ear. When he realized what was going on he listened intently to what she had thought of in that diabolical mind of hers. Somehow he knew what she was going to say even before she said it, like he had known it all his life.

"Inuyasha!... So, whatcha think?" She said with a huge smile, like she had accomplished the most important task in her life.

"Feh, works for me." His said with his first real smile.

End Chapter...

So yall like? I do, I know it short, even shorter then the last one, but senior project is kicking my ass, so this is all I got done. I hope to have the next chapter done by next Monday, so heres hoping, It'll prolly have Miroku and Sango, so tune it next time! Kudos and peace!

Jade

**Disclaimer**- Inuyasha is….never going to be mine… 'Sigh' o well here is the disclaimer…peace!


	3. Author's Note

Hello peeps!

This is just a little author note to help clear up some confusion! :D

Specially with the ages

But first the basis of this story, this story is based on the Hunchback of Notre Dame or however you spell it, but it is just that BASED. If will have some of the same situations, such as the first chapter, with Inuyasha's parents killed, the priest or monk, and the "consent" of Naraku to "raise" the child as his servant. But to make it my own I did not want to follow the original story completely, but to simply base it on the tale.

Now ages,

Inuyasha, in this story, is 8 right now- he was about 1 yrs old when his mother and father were killed and then in the second chapter it says 7 years later…. K? :D

Kagome, in this story, is six right now. She was born about a year after Inuyasha's tragedy. Kk? :D

Then with Inuyasha talking kinda grown up. I thought it would be okay mostly because of Naraku's treatment of him… Imagine Naraku calling Inuyasha every kind of name and swearing at him… which is where he picked this up at!

And Kagome… I don't think she's talking to grown up but yall know how my judgement is! Lol :D o wellies! I just figured she'd be kind and open to anyones friendship like she kinda is in the anime and manga at any age!

One more thing and then i'll stop! These chapters right now are for significance and content of when I get to the chapters of them grown up kk? So for now its kiddie time!

Well that's all folks!

Till next time, kudos and peace!

Jade


	4. New Friends

**Chapter Three**

**New Friends**

"Miroku, Sango!" 6 year old Kagome shouted to her two companions, meanwhile dragging a very disgruntled Inuyasha with her. The pair looked up from the project they had been working on to greet her, when they saw the half-demon she had brought with her.

"KAGOME, RUN!" A frightened Sango screamed at the cheerful girl.

"Kagome, get away from him, dad says demons are dangerous." Miroku stated in a faked, wise tone, sneering at Inuyasha like he was a waste of space. Kagome merely scoffed at this.

"Guys, he's not dangerous… sheesh, you guys are a bunch of scaredy-cats." She said smugly to the ignorant pair.

"What's he doing here? I thought your dad's advisor said not to mess with demons." Sango interjected snobbishly.

"So? I don't like him, so what makes you think ill listen to him?" she said, finishing with sticking out her tongue.

"Well, whatever… maybe he can help us finish these necklaces…? Hey! Where'd he go?" Miroku asked, looking around for the silver-haired child. Kagome looked around also, not seeing the boy. She then pouted for a few minutes before resolving to go look for him.

"You guys were so rude; I bet you made him sad! You stupid meanies!" Kagome scolded the solemn pair. She then stomped off back to the forest to find her new playmate, Miroku and Sango following suit.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, looking for any sign of the boy.

"Maybe he went back to his cave," Miroku said snidely.

"Shut up, you jerk. He doesn't live in a cave." Kagome corrected, feeling the need to defend the boy.

"Whatever, lets just find him." Sango interrupted, trying to stop the feud.

The small group continued through the forest, looking for their lost companion, calling out his name once in a while. Before they realized it, they had gone deep in the forest, far away from the castle itself.

"Kagome?", Whimpered Sango.

"Yeah?"

"It's starting to get really dark, we should head back, before our parents come looking for us." Miroku advised.

"Well, um… do you know which way we came from?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Uh… no." He replied, hopelessly, sweat drops all around. Suddenly they heard a voice mocking them.

"Keh, bunch of losers… ya'll probably don't even know where you're going, do you?" Inuyasha said, while jumping out of a nearby bush. Meanwhile, Kagome looked positively relieved.

"Inuyasha, there you are! Why'd ya leave?" She demanded.

"Cause, you guys were no fun." He said as if the answer was obvious. He immediately regretted it as he saw tears well up in Kagome's blue eyes. "HEY! No crying, ya hear?"

"It's your fault, you stupid head!" Sango shot back at him.

"Feh, whatever… do ya'll wanna get back to your castle, or not?" He said, trying to stop Kagome from crying.

"Yes!" The girl in question stated, shocking everyone with her sudden change of mood. She merely shot Inuyasha a smirk and motioned for him to lead the way. He merely rolled his eyes and walked towards the castle.

"You sure you know where you're going?" Miroku questioned the new addition to their little group.

"Of course… I know this forest a lot better than ya'll do." The questioned boy retorted with a snort.

"Oh, thank you, Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed while trying to squeeze the life out of him. He shook her off and walked as far away as he could without losing sight of them, trying to hide his blush.

"Keh, girls… stupid girls." He muttered to himself.

'_But still… no ones ever hugged me before…_' the 8 year-olds thoughts told him, confusing him more than ever.  
'_Naraku said I didn't deserve it_' but something told him, this naïve little girl knew a lot more than his "master" did.

**End Chapter…**

I am SO, SO sorry for not updating a lot sooner… I know I haven't been the best author, but I hope to be on here a lot more… thanks everyone for their reviews and patience, and I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter as well. And I do know its short.> sorry.

Kudos and Peace,

Jade

**Disclaimer – **Inuyasha or its characters are not mine… thanks for rubbing it in.VV


End file.
